<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sending for Susurrus by OldEmeraldEye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782757">Sending for Susurrus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye'>OldEmeraldEye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dice Fic Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Firelizards, Gen, Slice of Life, Song Lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Menolly makes music.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Menolly &amp; Beauty (Dragonriders of Pern)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dice Fic Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sending for Susurrus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt note in my dice fic challenge.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Menolly rubs her hard-won oil into itchy, scaly hide. The work is almost finished for today, but with nine firelizards to tend to, she will have to start over again tomorrow to prevent patchy skin from developing. Not that she minds the work. It's better than hauling nets. Outside her cave, the sea glimmers bright. Boats will be out at work from Half-Circle, and children gathering greens. They won't come out this far, but for once everyone is fed and sated and supply gathering can wait until the morning. It's a perfect opportunity for staying in and making music.</p>
<p>Still, she has a while to wait until she can use her pipes. Needs both hands for the instrument.</p>
<p>Beauty grabs at her hand when the petting strokes slow. "Silly thing." Gets back to work, but her eyes are drawn to sea gleam. She's seen it every day of her life, more or less, but the surface of the water seems to be ever changing, especially near the Dragon Stones.</p>
<p>The happy humming of her flair has tune to it. And, Menolly realises once more with the same thrill of freedom, there is no one here to stop her.</p>
<p>"Silly dilly ... sea shores do gleam ... sea shells all green silly dilly ..."</p>
<p>Beauty happily chirps up at her as Menolly's attention returns to its rightful place on her ridge. "For you my queen."</p>
<p>It's nothing like a teaching ballad, or boisterous feast song. Just a silly scrap of tuning, but it's hers.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>Harpers wear blue, and woodworkers green</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dragons wear all, my silly wherries, and go between</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Down from black skies, silly dillys, grey threads do stream</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Up rise the Wyers, pretty berries, brown, blue and green</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>High up in the blue, bronze lizards a-wing</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Flairs full of praise, my pretty Beauty</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For you my queen</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>